Que je ne puisse plus avoir peur
by kaneda26
Summary: Hieï s'est remis à grandir ce qui n'est pas sans causer certains problèmes. fic yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : kaneda26

Origine : Yuyu Hakusho

Genre : Shonen ai, yaoi.

Couple : classique, Kurama et Hieï.

Disclamer : ben non, y sont pas à moi.

Résumé : Hieï s'est remis à grandir, ce qui lui cause quelques problèmes…

**Titre : Que je ne puisse plus avoir peur.**

**Chapitre un.**

Il avait mal à la tête. Encore. Et cette fatigue qui ne le quittait pas. Il n'y avait pourtant aucune raison à ce malaise permanent. Ses yeux se fermèrent lentement et se rouvrirent aussi sec quand il sentit une présence qui s'approchait. Pas une menace, une puissance insignifiante par rapport à la sienne. Mais son corps réagit tout de même. Et ses yeux fatigués reprirent de l'éclat pour arborer un regard glacial.

Le jeune démon murmura quelques borborygmes puis, devant l'incapacité qu'avait le gamin à s'exprimer devant lui, Hieï se leva et entra sans attendre dans le bureau d'Enki.

Il avait hâte d'en finir, cela faisait à peine une semaine qu'il avait été convoqué et voilà qu'il devait s'y coller à nouveau. On ne pouvait donc pas lui foutre la paix.

« Ha, Hieï, tu es là. Parfait, parfait. On a reçu les résultats de tes tests. »

De quoi parlait-il ? Ah oui, ces trucs qu'ils lui avaient fait passer la semaine dernière.

Hieï avait trouvé cela un peu bizarre. Il s'était pointé à la convocation, un peu énervé, et s'était retrouvé à une table avec des crayons. Zin, Tohya et Yakashimaru étaient là aussi. Puis Kurama était entré, un paquet de feuilles à la main. Il avait souri à Hieï et avait distribué les copies. Il avait levé les yeux vers la pendule.

« Vous pouvez y aller, vous avez cinq heures. Essayez de bien gérer votre temps. »

Hieï regarda les autres se jeter sur les feuilles. Il s'était adossé à son dossier, avait posé les pieds sur la table. Il commençait juste à s'endormir – un demi-sommeil conscient de tout ce qui se passait autour de lui – quand la voix de Kurama le réveilla.

« Fais un effort, Hieï. Tu pourrais au moins essayer.

-Essayer quoi ? Je sais même pas ce que je fiche ici.

-Tu as bien reçu ta convocation ?

-Je serais pas là sinon. »

Pris d'un léger doute, Kurama demanda :

« Tu l'as lu ? En entier ? »

Hieï haussa les épaules. Le ton amical de Kurama avait le don de l'énerver.

« C'est juste un examen pour tester votre niveau. Tu fais ce que tu peux. »

Hieï lui lança un regard noir. Ce jour là, sa fatigue avait un peu reflué et il se sentait mieux. Il n'avait pas envie de perdre son temps ici.

« Hieï, s'il te plait. »

Kurama regagna le bureau sur l'estrade et attendit que Hieï se décide.

Il se demandait si le jaganshi était seulement capable de comprendre les questions posées, non qu'il soit idiot mais ses lacunes devait être énormes, savait-il seulement lire correctement ?

Kurama ne le quittait pas des yeux. Hieï soupira, ôta les pieds de son bureau et se mit à feuilleter les copies en répondant aux questions négligemment.

Les résultats des tests.

« Ouais, et alors ? demanda t-il à Enki.

-J'ai une très bonne nouvelle. Tu as des notes plutôt correctes, en langue ce n'est pas vraiment ça, mais en mathématiques, c'est excellent. Comment et où as-tu appris à résoudre des équations du second degré ?

-Des quoi ? »

Enki lui remit en tête un des problèmes.

« Ben, c'est logique, fit Hieï.

-Tu as un esprit scientifique, il te manque des connaissances, c'est certain mais tu vas apprendre tout ça bientôt. »

Mais est-ce qu'il va me dire à quoi ça rime à la fin, toutes ces conneries ? pensa Hieï.

« Donc, tu vas pouvoir entrer en première année de lycée, Yaka, Zin et Tohya iront sans doute au collège.

-Hein ? »

Il avait mal compris, il avait sûrement mal compris, sa fatigue lui jouait des tours.

« Kurama a accepté de t'accueillir chez lui. Et tu seras dans le même lycée que lui.

-Ha, c'est un élève aussi, s'entendit dire Hieï. » Cette conversation lui paraissait tellement surréaliste qu'il se contentait de laisser les paroles sortir de sa gorge.

« Mais non, Kurama est professeur maintenant. Depuis deux ans. »

Hieï ne le savait pas. Il avait revu Kurama épisodiquement ces dernières années, passant chez lui, lui taxant les plantes dont il avait besoin. Mais il ne savait pas vraiment ce que faisait le yohko, il y avait toujours des bouquins partout, le seul truc immuable dans la chambre de Kurama.

« Tu commences la semaine prochaine. C'est vraiment super, je suis content que tout cela se mette en place. Envoyer des habitants des ténèbres en classe, dans le monde des humains, c'est un grand pas en avant pour la cohabitation avec le monde des hommes. »

Ces dernières phrases tirèrent Hieï de sa léthargie.

«Tu veux mourir ou quoi, tu comptes m'envoyer là-bas ?

-Mais de quoi crois-tu qu'on parle depuis une demi-heure ? »

-----

Kurama ouvrit la fenêtre sur un Hieï au regard noir.

« Ah tu es là. J'étais pas sûr que tu viendrais.

-Comment voulais-tu que j'y échappe ? On me flique et j'ai pas pu me planquer, râla Hieï.

-Allez, entre. » Le jaganshi passa devant lui et Kurama remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. Avant, Hieï avait bien une bonne tête et demie de moins que lui, mais là.

« Ne bouges pas.

-Quoi ? »

Kurama réduisit la distance et se plaça tout près de lui, posa la main à la hauteur de la tête de Hieï

Et en effet..

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

-Tu as grandi… »

Hieï s'éloigna et retourna se poster sur le rebord de la fenêtre, furieux.

Mais Kurama ne s'était pas pour autant remis de sa découverte. Hieï avait bel et bien grandi, il n'avait maintenant qu'une tête de moins que lui.

Il n'avait pas remarqué cela à l'examen, Hieï étant assis.

« Bon, dit-il, j'espère que l'uniforme que je t'ai pris t'ira quand même, il faudra aller le changer sinon.

-Quel uniforme ? » Kurama lui désigna les vêtements posés sur le dossier du canapé. Un pantalon et une veste noirs, ça c'était pas vraiment un problème. Mais la chemise blanche et la cravate à rayures.

Malgré sa fatigue, Hieï se mit à hurler :

« JE VAIS TOUS VOUS BUTER ! »

Sans prendre en compte les hurlements de Hieï, Kurama continua :

« Et puis, il faudra faire quelque chose pour tes cheveux, pour ton jagan, ça va, du moment que tu le laisses fermé, on le prendra pour une simple cicatrice. Tu ne peux pas mettre ton bandeau en classe… Tes cheveux, on peut les couper ou alors les attacher, voyons voir… »

Il délogea Hieï de son promontoire et commença à tirer ses cheveux en arrière.

« Aie ! Lâches-moi, bordel. »

Kurama resserra sa prise sur les cheveux de Hieï et les attacha.

« Oui, comme ça c'est parfait, dit-il tout en évitant les coups de poings de Hieï. » Quand celui-ci sortit son sabre des flammes, il répliqua par un brin d'herbe qu'il tira de sa chevelure pour en faire une épée et sautant par la fenêtre, attira Hieï à l'extérieur. Il n'avait pas envie que ce dernier lui ravage son appartement si bien rangé.

Dix minutes plus tard, Hieï se calma et ils regagnèrent tranquillement, et sans un mot le domicile de Kurama.

« Le mien aussi maintenant, pensa Hieï sombrement. » Il passa la main dans ses cheveux et ôta l'élastique, ses cheveux se redressèrent immédiatement sur sa tête. Evidemment qu'il ne ressemblait pas à un humain, il ne l'était pas. Et n'avait aucune envie de le devenir. Ce petit combat avec Kurama l'avait fatigué.

« Ce n'est pas normal, j'ai sommeil, j'ai tellement envie de dormir que je pourrais m'écrouler ici, maintenant. Mais ça ne m'arrive jamais ça. A moins d'avoir utilisé le kokulyuha. »

Soudain, une révélation.

« Tu as grandi… » Il avait grandi. C'était ce que Kurama avait dit. Il n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention.

Sa croissance avait donc repris. C'était un effet secondaire du jagan, son développement s'était arrêté pendant plusieurs années. Est-ce que c'était cette brusque reprise qui le fatiguait tant ?

-----

Kurama abrégea quelque peu le repas, voyant que Hieï faisait des efforts démesurés pour ne pas s'endormir et ne touchait plus à son assiette.

« Ta chambre est prête si tu veux aller te coucher. C'est la deuxième porte à droite, juste à coté de la mienne. »

Hieï se leva sans un mot et sortit.

Sa chambre. Il n'avait jamais eu de chambre à lui, il n'avait jamais eu d'endroit à lui. La pièce le mit tout d'abord mal à l'aise, le bureau, la penderie, le futon, tout était bien rangé. La porte-fenêtre. Il ne s'y sentait pas vraiment en sécurité. Il aurait préféré aller se percher sur un arbre, en hauteur où il estimait que les risques étaient moindres.

Mais il se laissa tomber sur le futon et s'endormit en quelques secondes.

Kurama faisait la vaisselle. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Hieï se propose de l'aider et il l'aurait certainement houspillé pour que ce dernier participe aux tâches ménagères s'il ne l'avait trouvé particulièrement faible.

Durant leur petite altercation à l'épée, Kurama avait tout d'abord pensé que Hieï le ménageait. Sa vitesse et sa force étaient réduites de moitié. Puis Kurama avait réalisé que Hieï ne le faisait pas exprès. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se battre à son maximum.

La vaisselle finie, Kurama éteignit la lumière et passa dans le couloir.

« Hieï, tu ne dors pas ? demanda t-il, poussant la porte. » Le plafonnier était allumé mais Hieï dormait profondément, tout habillé sur le futon.

Kurama lui ôta ses bottes, le souleva et le glissa sous la couette. Il éteignit et sortit.

« C'est vraiment étrange, pensait Kurama, ses yeux glissant sur les copies qu'il devait corriger sans les voir. Hieï ne s'endort jamais comme ça. Et il n'a même pas ressenti ma présence. »

Kurama était malgré tout content d'avoir Hieï chez lui. Ce programme mis en place par Enki était vraiment une bonne idée. D'une part, il pourrait dorénavant passer beaucoup plus de temps avec Hieï et d'autre part, ce dernier perdrait peut-être un peu de sa réserve au contact d'autres personnes.

Une petite fête s'imposait. Réunir toute la bande comme avant.

Kurama sourit. Il se sentait moins seul tout à coup. Même si Hieï n'était pas à proprement parler une compagnie agréable, il était là et comblait un peu sa solitude.

-----

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient à le regarder comme ça ? Evidemment, il devait être un peu étrange. Il se sentait d'ailleurs complètement étrange. Il avait enfilé l'uniforme sans trop râler, laissant la cravate de côté. Mais avant de partir, Kurama s'était empressé de lui mettre, lui enserrant le cou avec ce truc. Il avait enlevé dès que le yohko l'avait laissé après lui avoir montré sa salle de classe. Il se sentait complètement entravé dans cet uniforme, ses cheveux tirés en une queue de cheval. Sa frange noire et blanche retombait sur son front et des mèches de cheveux trop courtes retombaient sur sa nuque. Certainement, il avait l'air d'un idiot.

« Voilà un nouvel élève, fit le professeur, il s'appelle… Haru Minamino. Minamino vient d'un pays étranger, et il ne connaît pas bien le japon. J'espère que vous lui ferait bon accueil. »

De un qu'est-ce que c'était que ce nom ? Haru Minamino ? De deux, au vu de la tête des élèves, l'accueil ne serait certainement pas très chaleureux.

Il s'assit au bureau désigné. Les regards sur lui ne cessaient pas.

« Je vais tous les tuer, un par un, et après je m'occuperais d'Enki et de Kurama. C'est de leur faute si je me retrouve ici. »

Il jeta un méchant regard aux autres élèves et s'isola dans son monde.

-----

« Kurama ! Hé, Kurama ! »

Le jeune homme se retourna lentement, ses cheveux châtains rougeoyants suivant son mouvement élégamment.

« Hieï… Haru… Je suis professeur, tu ne dois pas m'appeler comme ça. De plus, je te rappelle que mon nom ici est Shunichi Minamino.

-Ok, ok, et pourquoi je me retrouve avec ton nom débile, moi aussi. »

Kurama se lança dans des explications. Mais Hieï n'écoutait pas vraiment.

Il tiqua légèrement sur la fin.

« … m'appeler professeur. Comme tu es maintenant mon cousin, tu as le même nom. Je suis ton tuteur aussi.

-Mon quoi ?

-Oui, ici, tu es mineur. Tu n'as que 17 ans. »

Hieï n'avait qu'une vague idée de son âge mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'un tuteur.

Ca devenait de pire en pire. Il se serait certainement enfui dans la seconde qui suivait si sa vision ne s'était pas réduite tout à coup.

Sa vision périphérique devint complètement noire, puis les ténèbres gagnèrent tout son champ de vision. Il étendit le bras, sa main cherchant à attraper quelque chose pour se retenir.

On lui enserra les épaules et il ne bougea pas. Sa vision revint lentement, et il se rendit compte que Kurama avait passé un bras autour de lui pour l'empêcher de tomber.

Il se dégagea.

« Bon sang, tu m'as fait peur, dit Kurama sur un ton inquiet. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu n'es vraiment pas en forme. Tu es malade ? »

La sollicitude dans le ton de Kurama fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

« Tu me gonfles ! Je vais bien. Fous-moi la paix et ne me touches plus ! » Et d'un bond, il gagna les branches d'arbres qui s'étendaient juste à côté du lycée.

« Mais quel imbécile, pensa Kurama en posant la main sur son front. Tout pour se faire remarquer. » Certains élèves l'avaient en effet vu bondir comme un chat dans l'arbre.

-----

« Ouh ? Mais c'est qu'il est tout mignon dans son zoli petit uniforme.

-Tu veux mourir, c'est ça.

-Ca te va plutôt bien en fait, dit Yusuke, repoussant Kuwabara qui venait de chambrer Hieï. »

Hieï attrapa une bouteille de saké et s'isola sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Ils étaient tous là. Yusuke et Keiko avec un truc qui braillait dans un couffin, ce grand dadais de Kuwabara, Yukina, Botan et compagnie.

« Où étais-tu passé ? demanda Kurama. J'ai cru que tu ne rentrerais pas. »

Pour toute réponse, Hieï bu une gorgée de saké.

« Et je te rappelle que tu es mineur et que tu n'as pas le droit de boire !

-Il est mineur ! Il est mineur ! Wharf wharf ha ha hé hé. Le tout petit. » Kuwabara s'étranglait de rire.

« Tu pourrais enlever ton uniforme avant de le froisser, dit calmement Kurama ignorant Kuwa qui se tordait de rire sur le sol. »

Hieï but encore une lampée de saké et se leva. Il vacilla légèrement et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Ses vêtements habituels avaient disparu. Il ouvrit la penderie et trouva plusieurs piles de fringues l'attendant.

Il déplia un pull, un gros nounours était cousu sur le devant.

« Il ne croit quand même pas que je vais porter ça ! » Il jeta le pull par terre et se mit en quête de quelque chose de moins ridicule. Il enfila un jean et un tee-shirt. Et il vacilla à nouveau.

« Et merde, grogna t-il entre ses dents. Ca s'arrange vraiment pas. »

Il toucha son front de la main. Il était chaud. Brûlant. Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui, ce n'était certainement pas cette fichue croissance qui le fatiguait comme ça. Il s'allongea sur le futon.

-----

« Tu aurais pu faire un effort. Ils sont tous venus pour fêter ton entrée au lyc… » Comme la veille, Hieï s'était encore endormi tout habillé sans éteindre la lumière. La colère de Kurama disparut brusquement. Hieï s'agitait dans son sommeil. Le yohko s'agenouilla à ses côtés et lui posa la main sur le front. Il avait une forte fièvre. Kurama se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il avait bien vu que le jaganshi n'était pas dans son état normal. Mais pas qu'il était malade à ce point. La respiration de Hieï devint soudainement rauque et celui ci se cambra plusieurs fois, ouvrant la bouche sans que l'air ne pénètre dans ses poumons. Kurama le releva brusquement et le pencha en avant. Hieï eut une puissance inspiration qui semblait monopoliser toutes ses forces et retomba dans les bras de Kurama. Sa respiration se fit plus facile, encore un peu sifflante. Mais il respirait, c'était déjà mieux.

Kurama lui ouvrit la bouche et y glissa quelques graines, il renversa Hieï pour les lui faire avaler. Il eut peur un instant que celui-ci s'étrangle avec mais les plantes eurent finalement l'effet escompté. Le corps de Hieï se détendit et il put respirer plus facilement.

Kurama resta un moment auprès de Hieï, puis rassuré, le coucha dans son lit.

-----

Hieï savait qu'il était suivi depuis un moment. Des élèves qu'il ne connaissait pas. Pas de sa classe, plus âgés. Il avait attrapé son bentô et s'apprêtait à se poster dans un arbre pour le manger sans prêter vraiment attention aux mecs qui le suivaient quand ces derniers l'entourèrent.

Hieï n'attendit même pas qu'ils le menacent. Il fila un coup de pied au plus proche. Et en quelques secondes, mit les trois autres à terre.

« HIEÏ ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire ? Me laisser taper dessus peut-être ? Ca fait humain ce genre de truc ?

-Mais… mais…ils ne venaient pas t'embêter. Ils voulaient te demander de faire parti de leur club.

-Mais comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Tu me fais venir ici, je ne comprends rien à ce monde, aux humains. Et… Et… »

Ca y'est, ça recommençait, il se sentait mal, il avait à nouveau chaud. Il reprit un peu de contenance devant Kurama.

« Tu m'emmerdes ! Lâches-moi !

-Hieï, où vas-tu ?

-Je me casse ! »

-----

« C'est quoi le problème au juste ? demanda Yusuke.

-Hieï a disparu.

-Bah, comme d'habitude. De toutes façons, l'accès aux ténèbres lui est interdit, il rentrera quand il aura fini de bouder.

-Non, tu n'as pas compris. Je crois que c'est plus grave que ça. » Kurama se mordilla la lèvre.

« Hieï n'est pas en bonne santé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a mais il est vraiment malade. »

Yusuke haussa les sourcils. Hieï, malade, ces deux mots ne semblaient pas aller ensemble.

« Pour le trouver, il faut demander à Kuwabara. Ses pouvoirs sont nettement plus efficaces dans ces cas là. Mais Hieï va certainement nous tuer. »

Le jaganshi était pourtant bel et bien rentré mais il s'était posté sur le toit de l'immeuble d'en face.

Son troisième s'ouvrit et il espionna Kurama. Ce dernier ne tenait pas en place, passant d'une pièce à une autre, d'une occupation à l'autre toutes les deux minutes. Quand il décrocha le téléphone, Hieï tendit l'oreille.

Il suivit ensuite la conversation une fois Yusuke arrivé.

Il s'énerva contre Kurama. Est-ce que cet abruti avait besoin de raconter tout cela ? Quand il vit Kuwabara se pointer, ce fut la totale. Il avait toujours évité les autres personnes et ceux ci ne tenaient pas vraiment à se trouver en sa présence alors il ne comprenait vraiment pas du tout ce que ces trois là lui voulaient.

Il se demandait si Kuwabara serait capable de le trouver. Certainement, c'était un imbécile sans le moindre doute mais il avait un flair inégalable.

« Eh bien, ils vont devoir courir un peu dans ce cas, pensa Hieï en esquissant un demi-sourire. »

-----

« Tu avais dit qu'il était par-là. Et ça fait une demi-heure qu'on cherche. Comme on a cherché dans toute la ville. C'est pas vrai d'être aussi nul. Si c'était pour nous balader dans tous les coins, c'était pas la peine de venir. On pouvait le faire.

-QUOI ? Mais c'est pas ma faute si le rase-mottes arrête pas de bouger. Kurama, dès qu'on le chope, tu lui mets une laisse, je vais pas passer mes nuits à ça.

-Hieï ? hurla Yusuke dans le parc. Allez, montres toi, Maman Kurama est très inquiète. Il faut que son petit trésor de Hieï rentre bien sagement à la maison maintenant.

-Oui, montre-toi, petit trésor à sa môman, ajouta Kuwabara. Si tu es gentil, tu auras droit à un gros gros calinou de ta maman.

-VOUS VOULEZ MOURIR !

-Trouvé, dit Kurama. »

Pendant que Hieï tapait sur Kuwa, Yusuke se surprit à évoluer les capacités du jaganshi. Moins rapide, moins fort, c'était presque décevant.

« Hieï, ça suffit, maintenant, tu te calmes et on rentre.

-Mais lâches moi un peu enfin.

-Oh, mais c'est qu'il nous fait sa crise d'adolescence le petit trésor.

-Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, Hieï, tu ne peux pas retourner dans les ténèbres, dit Kurama, la voix tendue. » Il avait peur que le jaganshi s'échappe à nouveau mais un coup d'œil vers Yusuke le rassura. Le détective n'aurait aucune peine à l'en empêcher.

« S'il te plait… Hieï. »

Hieï se sentait piégé, il avait bien remarqué le manège d'Urameshi et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas s'esquiver de nouveau. Il s'était fait avoir en beauté. Il allait se mettre à nouveau à hurler quand sa respiration se bloqua. Il se pencha en avant, une main agrippant son tee-shirt au niveau du cœur. Ca lui arrivait depuis quelques jours, cette incapacité à reprendre son souffle. Il haleta et se sentit tomber. Il n'heurta pas le sol.

Il entendait encore leurs voix mais n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux.

« Hé, qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

-Il est malade, Kazuma.

-Malade ?

-Oui, merci de l'avoir rattrapé.

-Il a grandi ou je rêve. »

Puis Hieï sombra définitivement dans le sommeil.

-----

Hieï se réveilla dans son lit. Il avait encore mal à la tête mais moins que d'habitude, ce qui était en soi une amélioration.

« Ah, tu es réveillé. »

Hieï avisa le deuxième futon. Kurama, son visage appuyé sur sa main le regardait.

« Tu as dormi pendant une semaine. Si tu commences déjà à sécher à peine arrivé à l'école…

-J'ai faim, murmura Hieï pour tout commentaire.

-Bon, ben je vais arranger ça, fit Kurama en se levant. »

Hieï le suivit des yeux.

« Tu n'as quand même pas passé la semaine ici, demanda t-il d'une voix grave.

-Les nuits seulement, Yukina et Kuwabara m'ont remplacé durant le jour.

-Yukina, passes encore, mais pourquoi Kuwabara ?

-Il se faisait beaucoup de souci lui aussi, tu sais. »

Du souci, pour qui, pour lui ? Décidément, les étranges habitudes des humains le prenaient complètement au dépourvu.

« Toi aussi, tu t'inquiétais ? questionna t-il.

-Evidemment. » Kurama le quitta sur ce dernier mot.

Hieï repoussa la couette. Il portait seulement un caleçon. Il espéra que ce n'était pas Kuwabara qui l'avait désapé.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, humant au passage l'agréable odeur qui s'aventurait dans le couloir. Il entendit la voix du yohko.

« Oui, il s'est réveillé. Oui, oui, je pense que c'est ce que je vais faire. J'ai réussi à avoir un rendez-vous pour demain… Merci Yukina, je te tiens au courant. »

Hieï grogna. Fallait-il que tout le monde s'occupe de lui. C'était étouffant. Et Kurama risquait de faire brûler son petit dèj s'il passait son temps à papoter.

Et il avait faim. Il était vraiment en pleine croissance.

-----

Hieï secoua ses cheveux encore mouillés en arrivant dans la cuisine.

« Tu vas attraper froid si tu ne les sèches pas maintenant, fit Kurama, le regard désapprobateur. »

Hieï eut son haussement d'épaules familier. Il allait s'asseoir quand Kurama l'arrêta.

« Mais… mais… tu as encore grandi. C'est incroyable ça. En seulement quelques semaines, tu… Tu es aussi grand que moi ? »

Il poussa Hieï contre le mur.

« Mais j'ai faim, moi.

-Tais-toi, ne bouges pas, tiens-toi droit. Ne bouges pas. » Kurama attrapa le crayon qu'il avait glissé dans ses cheveux pour les retenir et les mèches retombèrent sur ses épaules et dans son dos. « Là, c'est bon. Alors voyons voyons voir.

-Je peux manger maintenant ?

-Vas-y. » Hieï chipa aussitôt deux petits pains avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte.

Kurama mesurait patiemment la distance du sol à la petite marque sur le mur avec un mètre.

« Tu mesures 1m7­6, Hieï. Tu as encore huit centimètres de moins que moi mais… MAIS DESCENDS DE LA TOUT DE SUITE ! Tu vas attraper la crève avec tes cheveux mouillés, et les tables, c'est fait pour quoi ? »

Hieï pensa une seconde que c'était sans doute fait pour envoyer dans la tête des yohkos hystériques. Mais il se tut. Il avait bien trop faim pour faire valdinguer le petit déjeuner.

Kurama lui avait prêté des fringues. Enfin, Hieï avait plutôt rejeté tous les vêtements avant d'accepter un jean large et un tee-shirt blanc à manches longues.

Il ressemblait à celui qu'il avait piqué quelques années auparavant. Les manches étaient alors bien trop grandes. Mais celui-ci était de la bonne taille. Ou plutôt, Hieï était lui, de la bonne taille à présent.

-----

Hieï n'était pas à proprement reconnaissant mais il faisait de son mieux pour éviter de s'énerver toutes les deux minutes. C'était déjà ça. D'habitude, le fait de lui hurler dessus aurait entraîné une dispute mais Hieï s'était retenu. C'était en soi une bonne chose mais Kurama se demandait pourquoi il ne pouvait, lui, s'empêcher de hurler en de pareilles occasions.

« Il a toujours fait ce qu'il voulait et voilà que je l'en empêche continuellement. Et je ne le fais même pas exprès. Mais c'est normal après tout, je suis un peu inquiet. Un peu ? Seulement un peu. »

Tout de suite après le déjeuner, Hieï s'était endormi sur la table, la tête posée entre ses bras. C'est à ce moment là que Kazuma et Yukina étaient arrivés.

« Ah, vous tombez bien, je devais aller donner mes cours. Kuwabara, tu peux le remettre au lit ? »

Le grand jeune homme souleva le démon, nul doute qu'il se serait pris la raclée de sa vie si Hieï avait été conscient, mais là, Hieï se contenta de se serrer contre lui en émettant un bruit de gorge qui ressemblait à un ronronnement.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir me foutre de sa gueule une fois qu'il sera guéri ! S'il guéri. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Bien sûr qu'il va guérir, c'est un démon, il va pas se faire avoir par une petite maladie. »

Il coucha Hieï et prêta attention à la conversation entre Yukina et Kurama.

« Il a encore grandi. En seulement quelques jours. Il faut que je lui trouve un nouvel uniforme, et d'autres vêtements.

-Je peux y aller pendant que Kazuma le surveille.

-Merci, c'est sympa. J'espère qu'il va arrêter de grandir de la sortes ou je ne saurais plus comment l'habiller. »

Kuwabara rigola intérieurement, Kurama parlait comme s'il était une maman qui parlait de son petit garçon chéri.

« Et le rendez-vous ? C'est demain ? demanda Yukina.

-Oui, c'était pas évident d'en obtenir un mais Botan a intercédé en ma faveur. Il faut dire que c'est le seul médecin capable du yohkai.

-J'espère qu'il pourra trouver ce qu'a Hieï, murmura Yukina. »

-----

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous dans mon lit, toi ?

-Aie… C' était pas la peine de me pousser. »

Kuwabara se massa la tête. Il s'était endormi à moitié sur le futon et Hieï venait de l'envoyer contre le mur en se mettant brusquement debout. Mince, c'est vrai qu'il était bien plus grand maintenant.

« C'est pas la reconnaissance qui t'étouffe toi ? Qui t'a foutu au lit à ton avis ? Qui t'a ôté tes frin…

-Mes quoi ? » Hieï baissa les yeux, il était à nouveau à moitié nu, ne portant qu'un sous-vêtement.

-Non, je déconne, je t'ai juste mis au lit, c'est Kurama qui t'a déshabillé.

-Ca explique toujours pas ce que tu faisais dans mon lit ?

-Je bosse toute la nuit, moi !

-Et alors, tu peux pas aller pieuter chez toi ?

-Sale nabot ingrat !

-Ningen pervers !

-Pervers ? Qui c'est le petit démon qui s'est collé à moi, hein?

-Moi ! Moi ! Je me suis collé à toi ? Dans tes rêves !

-Même que tu ronronnais comme un chat…

-JE NE RONRONNE PAS ! »

Hieï toussa en se convulsant.

« KUWABARA ! Espèce de stupide crétin, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? De ne pas le fatiguer ! »

Kazuma resta bouche bée. Il avait l'habitude que Hieï lui crie dessus mais pas Kurama.

« Recouches toi, Hieï, dit Kurama en s'approchant et en entourant le démon de ses bras.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me tripoter ? murmura Hieï. Je peux me recoucher tout seul.

-Oui, oui, je sais, tu es grand et super fort, tu n'as pas besoin d'aide. Et maintenant, tu la BOUCLES ! » Kurama poussa le jaganshi vers son lit, ce dernier encore étonné du cri du kistune.

« Mais pourquoi il arrête pas de me hurler dessus ? Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ? Bon, il gueule aussi sur l'autre abruti mais ça n'importes qui en aurait envie. Mais Kurama ne crie jamais d'habitude. C'est lui qui est complètement malade. »

Mais Hieï devait bien s'avouer qu'il n'aurait pas pu se mettre au lit tout seul. Ses jambes semblaient complètement dépourvues de muscles. Et il avait une migraine sans précédent. Kurama était peut-être en colère mais au moins, il ne le malmena pas davantage. Ses bras autour de lui étaient fermes et à la fois très doux. Kurama l'allongea, remonta la couette jusqu'au épaules et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Voilà, rendors-toi. »

Mais Hieï le regardait, complètement effaré, ses trois yeux grands ouverts. Kuwabara, à côté, se tordait de rire.

« Ca y est, tu as bordé le tout petit, il a eu son bisou du soir !

-Hein ? Mais je l'ai pas…

-Ha ha ha, tu t'en es même pas rendu comptes.

-Mais c'est quoi ces conneries ? dit Hieï. Ras le bol que tu me maternes le yohko, je suis pas un môme… et… et…

-C'est efficace, ta méthode Kurama, il s'endort en trois secondes chrono. »

-----

« Tu ne va pas pouvoir retourner au lycée tout de suite mais au moins, on sait ce que tu as.

-Hum…

-Je sais que c'est un peu bizarre de grandir comme ça, il y a beaucoup de changements et…

-Ca m'est complètement égal, coupa Hieï. Je m'en fiche de grandir, ce qui m'énerve, c'est cette putain de faiblesse.

-Ca va passer avec les médicaments, le doc te l'a dit. »

Kurama laissa un Hieï bougon le dépasser de quelques pas. Il n'y avait pas que ça. Le médecin l'avait pris à part pendant que Hieï se rhabillait.

« Le côté physique n'est pas vraiment un problème, c'est du côté du mental qu'on a le plus à craindre.

-Comment ça ?

-Il peut devenir très dangereux.

-Hieï est déjà dangereux.

-Non, je parle d'un changement radical de personnalité, il pourrait même s'en prendre à ses proches. Il faut surveiller ça. Je vous donne le nom d'un confrère. C'est un humain mais il connaît bien les youkai et pourra peut-être faire quelque chose. J'espère que ça n'arrivera pas. Je ne sais pas du tout à quel point il pourrait changer… »

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : kaneda26

Origine : Yuyu Hakusho

Genre : Shonen ai, yaoi.

Couple : classique, Kurama et Hieï.

Disclamer : ben non, y sont pas à moi.

Résumé : Hieï s'est remis à grandir, ce qui lui cause quelques problèmes…

**Titre : Que je ne puisse plus avoir peur.**

**Chapitre deux.**

« Kazuma est là ! hurla Hieï, fou de joie. » Et il lui sauta dans les bras.

Kuwabara resta figé, complètement stupide, enfin, plus que d'habitude, sous l'étreinte du démon.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

-Tu fais comme si c'était NORMAL, ok ? dit Kurama en lui lançant un regard lourd.

-Yusuke est là ! hurla à nouveau Hieï en changeant de bras.

-Yaouh, j'pensais pas que c'était à ce point, fit ce dernier, repoussant Hieï sans trop de brusquerie. »

Hieï courut vers Kurama et enfouit la tête dans son cou. Le renard lui caressa tendrement les cheveux.

« C'est quoi, demanda Kuwabara, un nouveau modèle ? Parce que, sans déconner, j'préférais quand même mieux l'ancienne version. C'est quoi ça, le modèle pot de colle ? On va quand même pas devoir lui faire des câlins toute la soirée…

-Ouuuuuhh, sniff…

-Ah bravo ! Tu l'as fait pleurer!

-JE NE PLEURE PAS ! Et lâches-moi !

-C'est toi qui t'es jeté dans ses bras.

-Tu veux mourir, peut-être.

-Tu veux me tuer avec un gros gros câlin !

-…

-Alors, il veut un gros câlin le petit ?

-Oui. Et puis, je veux que tu me lises une histoire et que tu me bordes. Et que…

-Putain, fit Yusuke, ça change toutes les combien de minutes ce truc. C'est…

-Déstabilisant, acheva Kurama. Pour lui aussi, tu sais. Il sait très bien ce qu'il fait, il se rappelle. Mais il n'arrive pas à lutter.

-Et pour toi ?

-Quoi, moi ?

-C'est pas évident pour toi non plus. » Yusuke regarda l'air surpris de Kurama.

« Non, ça va, j'ai obtenu un congé, donc ça va.

-Je parlais pas vraiment de ça…

-Il faut bien que je m'occupe de lui. Il n'a personne d'autre…

-Honnêtement, c'est une histoire de dingue ce truc, sans mauvais jeu de mots. »

Kurama sourit.

« Ca aurait pu être pire. Et puis, sa deuxième personnalité est plutôt attachante, non ? »

-----

C'était un cri puissant, haut perché et qui ne s'arrêtait plus.

« KURAMA-CHAAAAANNNNNNNN ! »

Le yohko sortit de son bain en quatrième vitesse, attrapant juste une serviette au passage.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu es tombé ? Tu t'es fait mal ?

-Non mais de quoi j'me mêle ? J't'ai rien demandé. »

Kurama soupira.

« Hieï, tu m'as appelé en hurlant.

-Je le sais bien ! T'étais pas obligé d'en tenir compte. Tu vas faire de lui, de moi, un gamin pourri gâté à force.

-Oh, ça fera peut-être une différence avec ton caractère habituel ? demanda Kurama ironiquement. »

Hieï lui jeta un regard que Kurama eut du mal à identifier.

« Je vais repartir dans les ténèbres. C'est sans doute mieux, non ?

-Hieï, il n'en est pas question. Qu'est-ce que tu feras si ta deuxième personnalité réapparaît ? Et que tu tombes à ce moment là sur un gros molosse ?

-Ca peut pas être pire qu'ici.

-Merci, répondit Kurama d'un ton sec. »

Hieï ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

« C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, lâcha t-il. »

« Bon sang, pensa Hieï, c'est tellement humiliant. Pourquoi j'ai envie de lui sauter dans les bras à chaque fois que je me transforme ? Et pourquoi il me repousse pas ? »

Hieï regarda Kurama longuement, l'avantage était qu'il n'avait plus à lever la tête pour cela.

« Je ne comprends pas…, dit-il lentement.

-Quoi ?

-Que tu n'en ai pas marre de… de tout ça.

-Ca m'arrive d'être à bout, quelquefois.

-Alors pourquoi tu lâches pas l'affaire ? Pourquoi tu continues si ça te gonfle ?

-Il y a eu des améliorations, ta deuxième personnalité apparaît moins fréquemment.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je te demandais ! »

Kurama regarda le jaganshi.

« Il ne comprend pas ? Vraiment pas ? C'est pourtant quelque chose qu'il ressent lui aussi. Il tient à sa sœur, à Yusuke, et sans doute un peu à moi, il l'a déjà prouvé. Alors pourquoi… »

Kurama continua à haute voix :

« Hieï, je… nous… nous tenons à toi.

-Comprends pas.

-Si tu connais très bien ce sentiment, tu l'as déjà expérimenté. Quand l'un d'entre nous était en danger, tu… tu as réagi comme si tu… t'inquiétais. Comme si on comptait pour toi. C'est tout simplement la même chose. »

« La même chose, mais de quoi il parle ? Si j'ai fait certains trucs, c'était par instinct, ça n'avait rien à voir avec un sentiment. Ces stupides ningens ramène toujours tout à des sentiments. »

« C'est complètement débile ce que tu dis, Kurama. Je te rappelle que j'agis toujours par intérêt. Si l'un d'entre vous s'était fait buter, ça aurait compliqué la suite, c'est tout. »

Kurama sourit. Hieï était bien trop fier pour avouer qu'il tenait à ses amis. Et il ne pouvait même pas se l'avouer à lui-même.

« C'est quoi ce sourire à la con ?

-Rien, rien. Tu veux sortir un peu aujourd'hui ? On pourrait passer voir Yusuke et Keiko.

-Pour que je m'humilie un peu plus en les collant pendant trois heures.

-Ils sont habitués, tu sais.

-PAS MOI ! »

-----

« Kuwabara, ça va ? »

Le jeune homme s'était plié en deux. Il se releva et demanda dans un souffle :

« Tu le sens toi aussi ?

-Ouais, répondit Urameshi. J'en ai la chair de poule. Ca m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

-Moi, ça me donne envie de gerber. C'est… Putain, j'ai jamais ressenti une aura aussi infect ! »

Yusuke poussa la porte de l'appartement de Kurama. Il ressentit plus fortement l'aura profondément noire.

Kurama était écroulé dans le canapé. Des estafilades sanglantes, des brûlures ornaient son corps, ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux.

« Kurama ! C'est lui qui t'a fait ça ! »

Le yokho ouvrit ses yeux. L'émeraude avait perdu de l'éclat.

« Il ne l'a pas fait exprès…

-Tu veux rire ?

-Ce n'est pas lui… C'est pas lui… »

Kurama éclata en sanglots devant un Urameshi stupéfait.

« Il a… encore… changé.…, hoqueta le yohko entre deux sanglots.

-Où est-il ?

-Dans… dans la chambre. »

Yusuke se leva. Kurama l'attrapa par la manche.

« Ne lui fais pas de mal. Ce n'est pas lui… »

Le détective repoussa doucement Kurama.

En se dirigeant vers la chambre, il ressentit la puissance s'accentuer.

« Ne pas lui faire de mal ? Comment est-ce que je pourrais ? J'ai jamais eu autant la trouille. »

Kurama le suivait lentement. Kuwabara était derrière lui, prêt à le retenir s'il tombait.

« Ca va mal, continua Yusuke intérieurement. Je suis pas sûr de pouvoir faire quelque chose. C'est… »

Il poussa la porte de la chambre. L'aura emplissait toute la pièce, l'assombrissant. Yusuke ne distingua que trois yeux rouges qui le fixaient, suivant chacun de ses mouvements.

« Un mazoku… fit une voix grave, ou plutôt un demi-mazoku. Très intéressant, j'ai toujours voulu en tuer un…

-Hieï ? C'est Yusuke. Tu te rappelles? »

Un éclat de rire lui répondit.

« Oh oui. Je me rappelle. Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai eu envie de te tuer. Et je crois que c'est pour aujourd'hui… »

Yusuke déglutit. Il n'était pas sûr d'être à la hauteur.

« …Hieï, murmura Kurama. C'est nous... Hieï.

-Tous ceux que j'ai envie de tuer, et de faire souffrir avant. » Hieï se leva lentement, ses yeux ne quittant pas Urameshi.

Ce dernier murmura :

« Kurama, j'le sens vraiment mal sur ce coup. Je suis pas sûr de pouvoir l'arrêter. Et encore moins sûr qu'on en sorte en vie. »

Kurama ne répondit pas, il s'appuya sur le mur, son corps heurta l'interrupteur et la pièce s'illumina.

Un hurlement de pure détresse s'éleva.

« NOOOOONNNNN ! »

Hieï se précipita sur Kurama, Yusuke ne fut pas assez rapide pour l'arrêter. Kurama ferma les yeux. Les pensées s'emmêlèrent dans son esprit.

« Il va me tuer… Je vais mourir. Mais si c'est lui… Alors tout est bien. Je pourrais me réincarner, être à nouveau près de lui. »

Et il sentit l'impact d'un corps contre le sien qui le fit tomber, des bras qui l'entourèrent et quelque chose de doux et de mouillé contre son torse.

« PAAARDOOONNN ! PARDONNES-MOI ! »

Kurama ouvrit les yeux et ses bras se refermèrent sur Hieï qui pleurait à chaudes larmes contre lui.

« Kurama-chan, pardon, je voulais pas, je voulais pas. »

Des sanglots longs et heurtés agitaient le corps du démon.

Kurama resserra son étreinte.

« Ce n'est rien. Ce n'est rien.

-Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. »

Mais la personnalité enfantine de Hieï ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Les larmes coulaient sans discontinuer de ses yeux.

« Ne m'abandonne pas, supplia t-il. Je ne le ferais plus. Ne me laisses pas. Je t'en prie. »

Kurama réalisa tout d'un coup pourquoi cette personnalité avait fait son apparition. Pour combler un manque. Un vide profond. Quelque chose dont Hieï avait souffert sans jamais le dire.

« Je ne t'abandonnerais pas. Jamais. Je suis là. Ne pleures plus, c'est fini. Je t'aime, trésor, je serais toujours là. »

Yusuke et Kuwabara regardaient le yohko calmer Hieï par ces douces paroles. Ils se sentaient étrangement mal à l'aise, témoins de quelque chose qu'ils n'auraient pas dû voir.

-----

La tête de Hieï était posée sur ses genoux, il était profondément endormi. Une des mains du démon s'était agrippée à son sweet, comme s'il avait peur que Kurama s'enfuit pendant son sommeil.

« Je le préfère nettement comme ça, murmura Kuwabara. » Il regarda Hieï, des traces de larmes étaient encore présentes sur ses joues. Le démon était attendrissant ainsi.

« Je vais l'emmener chez le médecin humain qu'on m'a conseillé. Il faut… il faut qu'il réalise certaines choses pour que son état s'améliore, dit Kurama.

-Comme le fait qu'il éprouve des émotions lui aussi, pas seulement de la colère mais des émotions humaines.

-Oui, souffla Kurama.

-Comme l'amour qu'il a pour toi ? demanda Kuwabara. »

Kurama sursauta. Il n'aurait pas utilisé ce mot.

« L'amitié, tu voulais dire ?

Kuwabara secoua la tête.

« Non, non, je parle bien d'amour. Et pas seulement celui d'un gosse pour sa m… pour son père.

-C'est sans doute de la psychologie de bazar mais Kuwabara a raison, continua Yusuke. Je suis sûr qu'il t'aime. Comme toi tu l'aimes. »

Kurama se sentit rougir. Il maudit son corps humain à ce moment là. Mais Urameshi avait dit ça comme si c'était normal, sans aucun jugement.

-----

« Dr Sôma, bonjour, je suis Minamino. »

Le psy lui serra la main.

« C'est un cas assez difficile, continua Kurama, je ne sais pas si c'est dans vos compétences donc…

-Nous verrons bien, coupa le docteur. Voici donc mon nouveau patient. Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

Hieï se planqua derrière Kurama. Ce dernier l'attrapa par les épaules et le poussa un peu en avant.

« Tu peux répondre au docteur ?

-… Hieï.

-Bonjour, Hieï, je suis le docteur Sôma Hatori. Tu veux bien parler avec moi ? »

Hieï se blottit contre Kurama.

« C'est la deuxième personnalité donc je vous ai parlé. Apparemment, il est mal à l'aise avec les étrangers.

-Mais pas avec vous.

-Heu, non. Quand il est comme ça. Excusez-moi, docteur, je sais que normalement, une psychanalyse est quelque chose qui ne concerne que le patient mais…

-Sa troisième personnalité est plutôt inquiétante. Je comprends, il vaut mieux que vous restiez. »

-----

« Hieï, tu peux me dire ce que tu as dessiné ?

-…

-Tu ne veux pas en parler ?

-Tu m'as dit de dessiner, j'ai dessiné, il faut en plus que j'en parle. C'est quoi ces conneries. C'est vraiment un truc de ningen de discuter pour rien dire. »

Le docteur Sôma ne se laissa pas démonter.

« C'est toi que tu as dessiné, là ? Et ici, c'est Minamino-san ?

-Peut-être, répondit Hieï, mal l'aise. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? C'est pas moi qui ai fait ce putain de dessin, c'est l'autre.

-Hieï, que ressens-tu pour Minamino-san ?

-… » Le démon se ferma complètement. C'était déjà la troisième séance. La première ne s'était pas bien déroulé, la personnalité enfantine de Hieï n'ayant pas voulu parler au docteur. La deuxième, ce fut Hieï lui-même qui fit des siennes. Il était resté sur le rebord de la fenêtre à regarder tomber la pluie. Il avait seulement dit quelques mots avant que la séance ne se termine.

« Pourquoi vous me filez pas des médocs et qu'on en finisse ? J'ai autre chose à foutre.

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça, avait répondu le médecin. Il n'y a pas de traitement miracle.

-Et ça sera long ?

-Si vous ne voulez pas me parler, oui, en effet, ça risque d'être long. »

Enfin, lors de la troisième séance, Hieï et sa deuxième personnalité – qui s'était habitué au docteur – acceptèrent de jouer le jeu.

« C'est… un camarade de combat, un truc dans ce genre.

-Et tu ne le vois jamais dans d'autres circonstances ?

-Si, quelques fois.

-Pourquoi ?

-… Parce que je l'aime. »

Kurama eut un sursaut. Hieï ne pouvait pas avoir dit ça. Aussi calmement, comme s'il annonçait une évidence.

« Tu l'aimes ?

-Oui, continua Hieï en remontant ses jambes vers lui prenant une attitude si caractéristique de sa deuxième personnalité. Je l'aime beaucoup.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il est gentil avec moi.

-Hieï, qu'as-tu ressenti lorsque tu as vu que tu avais blessé Minamino-san ? »

Le visage de Hieï se décomposa immédiatement. Et il se mit à trembler.

« Je ne voulais pas… j'avais peur…

-Peur de quoi ?

-…

-Hieï ?

-Qu'il m'abandonne lui aussi. »

Le docteur Sôma et Kurama échangèrent un regard. C'était classique. Le traumatisme de l'abandon. Classique et en même temps si compliqué. Hieï avait tellement peur d'être à nouveau abandonné qu'il avait repoussé toutes les émotions tels que l'amitié, l'affection… l'amour.

« Fais chier ! s'écria Hieï. Ce putain de gosse me rend malade ! Il est tellement sucré que ça en devient écœurant. Je n'ai pas besoin de ce sale kistune. Je n'ai besoin de personne ! »

Le côté que Kurama appréciait le plus chez le doc, c'est que les changements de Hieï ne le déstabilisait pas, il devait avoir l'habitude. Et il continuait comme si de rien n'était.

« Tu as pourtant dit que tu l'aimais.

-Oh oui, je l'aime. Je l'aime tellement que j'aie envie de le serrer contre moi, jusqu'à l'étouffer, de mordre ses lèvres, de lui arracher la langue.

-RECULEZ ! hurla Kurama au médecin. » Heureusement pour Hatori, Hieï ne se préoccupait que de Kurama.

« Et tes grands yeux verts… Les arracher pour les garder rien qu'à moi. Boire ton sang jusqu'à plus soif. »

Hieï s'était approché vers Kurama qui était resté assis sans bouger.

Ses lèvres articulèrent un « partez, partez vite » au docteur qui n'en fit rien.

Hieï posa ses mains sur le dossier, entourant le visage du yohko. Il glissa sa tête dans le cou de Kurama et murmura.

« Te dévorer… pour te garder rien qu'à moi. »

Kurama toucha la joue de Hieï avec douceur.

« Désolé, chuchota t-il. » Et il activa la plante qu'il avait préalablement fait ingérer à Hieï. Celui-ci reçut un grand choc, comme électrifié, une intense douleur sur le visage et son corps s'affaissa sur celui de Kurama.

« Pardon, murmura Kurama. Je suis désolé.

-Vous n'aviez pas vraiment le choix, dit le Dr Sôma. C'était… très intéressant.

-En quoi ? demanda Kurama, légèrement énervé. » Il avait dû infliger une attaque extrêmement puissante à Hieï et l'autre trouvait ça intéressant !

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. Je veux dire que… cette troisième personnalité a un point commun avec les autres. Que ce soit pour vous aimer ou pour vous tuer, c'est toujours vous la seul chose qui importe à ses yeux, Minamino-san. »

Kurama soupira. Ce soupir contenait une immense tristesse mélangée à quelque chose d'amer.

«J'irais plus loin en disant que cette troisième personnalité présente aussi le côté… disons, sexuel de Hieï et c'est encore vous qui êtes l'objet de son désir, conclut Hatori. Je crois que nous allons nous arrêter ici. »

-----

« Comment se passes la thérapie de Hieï ?

-Lentement.

-Ca donne pas vraiment de résultats ?

-Si mais… » Kurama baissa la tête.

Yusuke lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

« Et pour toi, ça va ?

-Oui, c'était sympa de la part de Kuwabara de veiller sur lui aujourd'hui.

-Tu m'étonnes ! T'as une sale tête, Kurama. Comme si t'avais pas dormi depuis huit jours.

-Je suis un peu fatigué.

-Hieï peut venir chez moi quelques jours si tu veux, ça te fera des vacances.

-Tu plaisantes ! Il pourrait s'en prendre à Keiko ou à ta fille.

-Bah, elles pourraient aller chez les parents de Keiko, c'est pas vraiment un problème.

-Je ne peux pas le quitter. Je… il va croire que je l'abandonne. Le Dr Sôma a dit qu'il y aurait probablement un déclic, un jour ou l'autre… Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre. Merci de ta proposition mais ça va aller.

Nous devrions peut-être rentrer, poursuivit Kurama, je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète. »

Yusuke le suivit, reprenant le chemin de l'appartement, ils n'étaient même pas sortis deux heures.

« Je ne crois pas avoir jamais vu ça, pensa t-il. Et je ne pensais pas que cela existait. Un amour aussi inconditionnel, aussi intense. Et je suis pas sûr que je voudrais ressentir la même chose tellement ça a l'air douloureux. Kurama ne vit qu'en fonction de Hieï, et c'est tellement exclusif que j'ai presque peur de le voir disparaître. Et si Hieï n'accepte pas ses sentiments bientôt, j'ai peur que cette histoire ne finisse très très mal. »

Yusuke regarda son ami, il était pâle, très pâle et ses grands yeux faisaient comme deux tâches vertes au milieu de cette blancheur spectrale.

« Et merde, je ne peux rien faire. Je ne peux strictement rien faire. »

Comme si Kurama avait entendu ses pensées, il dit :

« Merci Yusuke.

-De quoi ?

-D'être là. Ca fait du bien. » Les yeux du kistune s'étaient légèrement illuminés.

« C'est la moindre des choses, répondit le détective. »

-----

« Il a changé, son visage a changé, son aura a changé. C'était très léger mais je l'ai bien perçu, se dit Kuwabara en regardant Hieï. Il y a pas deux minutes, il avait son air boudeur et morose et quand Kurama est rentré, son expression a changé. »

En effet, comme si les choses s'étaient remises à leur place. La place de Hieï au côté de Kurama, c'était si évident que Kuwabara se demandait comment l'autre imbécile ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

« Bah, il paraît que c'est toujours ceux qui sont concernés les derniers à être au courant. Mais là quand même il est vraiment miro comme une taupe ! »

Puis tout d'un coup.

« Kurama-chan !

-Bonjour, trésor, tu as été sage avec Kazuma ?

-Oui, je crois.

-C'est vrai, ce mensonge ? rigola Kurama.

-Bof, on a passé notre temps à s'engueuler comme d'hab. J'préfère ça que lui faire des papouilles. »

Hieï était maintenant de la même taille que Kurama et c'était étrange de le voir se blottir dans les bras du yohko comme un enfant.

Urameshi et Kuwabara échangèrent un regard.

« Ca va mal finir, dit Yusuke mentalement. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment…

-J'en suis pas si sûr…, répondit Kuwabara sur le même mode télépathique. »

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : kaneda26

Origine : Yuyu Hakusho

Genre : Shonen ai, yaoi.

Couple : classique, Kurama et Hieï.

Disclamer : ben non, y sont pas à moi.

Résumé : Hieï s'est remis à grandir, ce qui lui cause quelques problèmes…

**Titre : Que je ne puisse plus avoir peur.**

**Chapitre trois.**

_**Arraches-moi les yeux que je ne puisse plus voir.**_

_**Arraches moi les mains que je ne puisse toucher.**_

_**Arraches moi les ongles, la douleur jusqu'au bout des doigts.**_

« Je me sens trop mal. J'étais encore dans ses bras y'a pas une minute. Et je crois même que… j'aimais ça. C'est pas possible. Je peux pas aimer ça ! Je peux pas aimer tout court ! »

_**Arraches moi le cœur que je ne puisse plus avoir peur.**_

«Mon dieu, ça fait si mal. Je sais qu'il m'aime mais il ne le peut pas. Et sans doute ne le veut-il pas. Il ne veut pas m'aimer. Alors pourquoi tout ça arrive ? Je n'en peux plus. J'ai l'impression de disparaître un peu plus chaque jour comme si mon affection pour lui était la seul chose qui me restait. Et je ne peux pas la laisser s'exprimer. Il le prendrait trop mal. Peut-être me tuerais t-il ? Ce serait pas une mauvaise chose… Non ! Il ne faut pas. J'ai de la chance, chaque fois qu'il change, je peux le serrer contre moi, il est si tendre dans ses moments là. Et je suis si heureux. Ces moments de tendresse, c'est… Je ne suis qu'un sale profiteur, j'abuse de son état ! Mais, quand je le prends dans mes bras, quand je sens ses mains dans mes cheveux, je suis si…

-----

« Heureux…, c'est pas vrai. Ca me rend… heureux. Non, non, NON ! Ce n'est pas moi qui fait ça, c'est ce sale mioche. Je ne veux pas ça. Si jamais il découvre que je… Que je quoi ?

Non, non, NOONNN ! Ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas ça…

Il va m'abandonner… Parce qu'il ne peut pas m'aimer comme ça. Personne ne peut m'aimer comme ça… »

_**Arraches moi la tête que je ne puisse savoir.**_

_Arraches moi les oreilles que je puisse t'entendre_

_**Arraches moi les, la douleur jusqu'au bout de moi.**_

« Il ne doit jamais savoir. Jamais. Jamais. Ca suffit. Je vais m'en aller. Et je vais prier pour que le premier yokhai que je rencontre soit plus fort que moi. Mais je voudrais tellement que ce soit lui qui me… tue… il le pourrait… Si je fais … oui ça peut marcher… »

_**Arraches moi le cœur que je ne puisse plus avoir peur.**_

« Hieï, avant que j'oublie, tu voudrais bien avaler ça, dit Kurama en lui tendant une graine.

Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça mais c'est le seul moyen pour que tu…

-Pour que j'évite de te tuer. J'en ai pourtant tellement envie… »

Kurama se recula brusquement. C'était trop tard. La dernière plante qu'il avait administrée à Hieï ne fonctionnait plus et…

Le jaganshi s'avança vers lui lentement.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer… Je suis si excité à l'idée de te tuer que j'ai peur de faire ça un peu trop vite. Et ce serait très très dommage de ne pas profiter d'un tel moment. Presque un sacrilège.

-Tu ne vas pas me blesser… Rappelles toi le chagrin que tu as eu la dernière fois. »

Hieï éclata de rire.

« Ce n'était pas moi. Non, je ne vais ressentir aucun chagrin, juste beaucoup de plaisir. Mais il va falloir que tu te défendes un peu, sinon, ce sera pas drôle. Si tu es seulement capable de te défendre. »

Hieï attrapa Kurama et le projeta contre un mur. Le yohko l'heurta violemment et se releva rapidement. Mais Hieï était déjà contre lui, ses deux mains le plaquant contre la cloison.

« Réagis un peu… Ce n'est pas drôle. A moins que tu n'attendes que ça… C'est ça que tu attends. Décidément, les yohko sont vraiment des pervers. »

Hieï inclina la tête vers lui et laissa courir ses lèvres sur son visage tout en murmurant.

« C'est ça que tu veux… »

Le jaganshi l'embrassa violemment, ses lèvres collées à celles de Kurama s'entrouvrirent et Kurama y répondit. C'était si violent que Kurama eut l'impression d'étouffer. Il ressentit de la douleur lorsque Hieï lui mordit la lèvre inférieure en le faisant saigner.

«Et tu crois que je t'aime. Tu prends ça pour de l'amour ? »

Kurama le fixa dans les yeux.

« Je sais que tu m'aimes. Je le sais.

-Non, dit Hieï tout sourire. Je vais te dire quelque chose, je ne suis pas qu'une simple personnalité. Je sais tout sur lui, sur moi, on est pareil. Et il n'y a rien. Aucun sentiment pour toi.

-Tu mens.

-Comment tu peux être stupide à ce point ? Tu crois vraiment que je suis capable de t'aimer ? Tu penses que je suis capable d'aimer ? Tout ce que tu as fait, c'est me pourvoir de sentiments humains… mais je ne suis pas humain. Rappelles toi, avant que tu te réincarnes, est-ce que tu ressentais quelque chose ? »

Les larmes envahirent les yeux de Kurama. Il s'était trompé, sur toute la ligne. Il n'avait jamais vraiment ressenti quelque chose. Jusqu'à ce que sa mère lui montre son amour. C'était quand il avait vu qu'on l'aimait qu'il avait pu… Mais il était humain. Pas Hieï.

« Tu as compris ? Tu as enfin compris ? Ton petit minois si triste est si surprenant. Maintenant que tu as appris la dernière leçon de ton existence, tu peux mourir tranquillement. »

« Il ne m'aime pas. Il ne m'a jamais aimé. Et il va me tuer. Qu'il le fasse vite. Je n'ai plus rien maintenant qu'il ne m'aime pas. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il ne m'aime pas ? Alors que je l'aime tant… »

Kurama repoussa Hieï brusquement.

« C'est trop facile, murmura t-il sentant la colère monter en lui. C'est trop facile. Tout est de ta faute ! Si tu n'étais pas là, je n'aurais pas à ressentir ça. Si tu n'existais pas, je n'aurais pas à t'aimer à en CREVER ! Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ? »

Hieï rit encore, de son rire moqueur.

« J'adore ton côté hargneux, dit Hieï. C'est si surprenant ! »

Kurama sentit son corps changer, il se transformait en yohko.

« Non ! Je vais lui faire du mal. Je risque de lui faire du mal… C'est trop tard. Ca devait sans doute finir ainsi… »

Le combat fut violent, sans pitié du côté de Kurama. Un sentiment de jalousie poussait Kurama à agir. Si Hieï ne pouvait pas l'aimer, alors il devait mourir, il devait disparaître. Pour que cet amour tordu disparaisse lui aussi.

Kurama se releva difficilement. Il avait repris sa forme humaine. Son corps était douloureux.

Hieï était écroulé contre le mur à quelques mètres de lui, se tenant le ventre, endiguant le sang qui s'écoulait d'une grave blessure.

Kurama s'approcha.

« Je vais en finir. Et puis après, je… Oui, tout va finir. »

Hieï leva les yeux vers lui et toussa, crachant du sang.

Kurama leva son épée végétale, prêt à l'achever. Il se sentait dans un état second.

Hieï continuait de le fixer, ne bougeant pas. Il ne le pouvait plus.

« Arraches moi le cœur… »

L'épée de Kurama fendit l'air.

« … que je ne puisse plus avoir peur. » Ce n'était qu'un murmure.

Et s'arrêta à quelques millimètres du cœur de Hieï.

« QUOI !

-Fais le…, c'est le seul moyen.

-Tu… tu m'as trompé. Tu ne… C'était toi, c'était toi depuis le début, Hieï, seulement toi.

-… Oui.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

-… que je ne puisse plus avoir peur. »

Les larmes se mirent à couler, des deux côtés, aussi abondantes les unes que les autres.

« Pardon… C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé. »

Kurama s'agenouilla et se serra contre Hieï. Il sentit le sang tâcher ses vêtements, son corps. Le sang de Hieï. Aveuglé par sa jalousie et sa colère, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que ce dernier avait fait en sorte de perdre le combat.

« … Merci, Kurama. Je pensais pas que quelqu'un pouvait m'aimer. Mais je crois que tout arrive finalement. Même les choses les plus insensées. Merci et… » Hieï s'affaissa et ne dit plus un mot.

« Tu ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça ! Tu ne m'as rien dit. Tu ne me l'as même pas dit ! hurla Kurama. Tu ne vas pas me faire ça ! HIEÏ ! »

-----

Le baiser était doux, aussi tendre que le plus beau des rêves. Ce n'était pas le baiser violent, le seul qu'ils aient échangé, celui-ci parlait d'amour, d'un amour trop beau pour être dit. Seul ce baiser traduisait les sentiments qui les reliaient.

Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve. Un rêve agréable. Et Hieï espérait que ce dernier durerait. Qu'il ait ce beau rêve quand il serait envoyé en enfer.

« Je t'aime…, murmura t-il. »

L'étreinte fut tellement forte que Hieï ressentit une profonde douleur.

« AAAIIIEEE !

-Pardon, pardon. »

Hieï ouvrit les yeux.

« Je ne suis pas mort ? »

Il était dans sa chambre, dans son lit. Il sentait la douleur qui tiraillait son corps. Et la douceur de celui de Kurama contre lui.

« Tu crois que je t'aurais laissé mourir ? C'est me sous-estimer, trésor. Jamais je ne te laisserais m'échapper.

-Ne le fais surtout pas, Kurama-chan. »

Kurama leva la tête en entendant le nom que lui donnait la seconde personnalité de Hieï.

Il attendit une attitude qui confirmerait son impression, prêt à profiter honteusement de Hieï, à caresser ses cheveux, son visage.

« Je crois qu'ils ont disparu. Ce n'est que moi…, chuchota Hieï. »

Kurama le regarda. Il l'avait pourtant appelé…

« Kurama… Je crois que je… Je crois que je t'aime.

-Temps de réaction : trois cent millions d'années ! »

Hieï éclata d'un rire joyeux.

« Tu crois ou t'es sûr, demanda Kurama, moqueur.

-J'crois que j'en suis sûr. »

Et il attrapa le visage de Kurama entre ses mains avant de l'embrasser.

Ce n'était pas un rêve. Les lèvres du yohko s'ouvrirent sous les siennes et leurs langues se frôlèrent. Le baiser se fit plus intense mais en demeurant particulièrement tendre et doux.

« Ne m'abandonne pas…

-Jamais. »

_**Attaches moi le cœur, que je ne puisse plus avoir peur.**_

**FIN.**

Voilà, c'était ma première fanfic ! Laissez moi des reviews, please ! Pour savoir si je continue comme ça ou s'il vaut mieux que je balance mon ordi par la fenêtre !

Note : les paroles sont tirées d'une chanson de Louise Attaque sauf la toute dernière ligne, c'est moi qui m'amuse à faire un (mauvais ? oui, non, bof) jeu de mots.

Note2 : comme je maîtrise pas vraiment les « codes » de la fanfic, n'hésitez pas à me faire des remarques sur ce qui va mais aussi sur ce qui va pas !

Note3 : Pourquoi le docteur s'appelle Sôma Hatori ? bah, parce que j'avais la flegme de chercher un nom. Ca aurait pu être Uméda mais je confierais pas des bôgosses comme Hieï et Kurama à Uméda !

Note4 : Un autre fic encore sur Hieï et Kurama va arriver (cette fois, c'est Kurama que j'envoie chez le psy ! Quoi, ça devient une habitude ? Bah… oui, peut-être...)


End file.
